A story to begin all stories
by voidsenshi
Summary: Kisei is just a simple school girl that is into writing. But when she starts writing about wanting to bea demon it catches the the eyes of Hiei and he decides to send someone to get her. umm PG13 for now 'cause there will be a little Hiei/ Kurama but noth
1. A story to begin all stories

Ok time for the declaimer. I don't own Hiei, Kurama, or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters so don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money to speak of. I do own Kisie (Kiseimaru) so please not take her though I'm not sure y you would want to. K now that that's out of the way on with the story!  
  
@$#@%#%&^*&^)(*_(_++)((*^*&%&$^##%@^$#$*&*())(*&*^%$@#$%#$%^&*&!@#$%^&*()!@# %^&**((()*$##$%^&**^%%  
  
I want to be free. I want to be on my own. I don't need my family or my friends. I don't need anyone. I just want to be by myself in my own little world. Why can't anyone understand that? Why can't everyone just leave me alone!!! Why can't you all just go away? I want you all to die and leave me in peace. That is my one wish. So why won't it come true? It's just a simple wish.  
  
If I can't have that then I want to be something that can do the job without the help of a simple wish. The one thing that I know will fill this growing need inside of me. Something that will have no problems exterminating the vermin that terrorize me everyday. I want to be a demon. Everyone says that they don't exist but I know that they do. I sense them. I hear them. I can feel them in their disguised forms when they walk by.  
  
And I think that they know this. They tend to whisper in little groups when I pass. Then again maybe it's just me. Whatever the case I still want to be one so that there is some truth to the rumors that can be proven. That's what I want along with my freedom from this world. I want to make a myth, a simple urban legend, truth. And. To make. Ningen. FEAR it.  
  
That would be the best reward for my actions. To be feared by any and all ningen. To have them cower at my feet begging for forgiveness. But will I give it to them? Why should I? What good have they ever done for me to deserve to be spared? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
So. They will not be spared. Not for any reason. And I will see to it that there death is a very slow and painful one. So that they can feel the pain and agony that I have felt through my life. I will force them to switch places with me. I will no longer be the one that has to go through the pains of life but I will get to finally got to enjoy it. They will be the ones to suffer.  
  
But it is still not enough. I had to suffer alone with no one to go through it with me. No one to comfort me. But they will since they will all suffer together. I guess then they should count themselves lucky. For that will be the only mercy that I will give, if you can even call it that.  
  
I don't care anymore. I'm just tired of having to suffer. I want the pain to stop. I want the hurting to stop. When, though will it stop an go away? All I can say is that I hope that it's soon so that I won't have to carry out my plan.  
  
Why do I think like this? I want everyone to die and by my own hands but yet deep inside I really don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt anyone. I've bee through the pain and wouldn't wish it on anyone else. No one should have to go through the pain and suffering that I had to. So why? Why do I wish for the exact opposite?  
  
Is it because I'm tired of wanting people to live without pain while I still have continue to live through it? That is always a possibility but still. grrrrrr my head hurts. I need to stop thinking of these thoughts. I never in my life have ever thought of hurting another person and I don't want to start now. I don't like the fact that the two sides of my mind are fighting over whether or not to kill people.  
  
One side says that they don't have the pain and that they don't need it while the other side says that they should feel it and that it's not fair that I have had to endure it for so long. For every reason not to kill the good side of my mind thinks up the corrupt side come up with a better one to kill. And the scary thing is. I think that. Well, I think that the corrupt side is winning.  
  
I can't stop myself. Just thinking about causing chaos and destruction makes my shake. Not with fear...but..with.. joy. And it scares me. I can't wait to do all of the things that my mind it concocting. NO!!! I have to stop this. I don't want to think like this!!! NO STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!  
  
Kisei closed the top of her laptop and sighed. "Man I wonder where that came from. I've never written something that..well..scary. Hmmm maybe I am loosing it like Rin said. Oh well. I'll continue it tomorrow." With that Kisie got ready for bed and went to sleep. But she didn't realize that she was being watched by a pair of red eyes and one purple. Someone had been "reading over her shoulder". 'Hmmm maybe I can use this girl. I will have to watch her closely. Naw I think that I'll have Kurama track her. That's his specialty.'  
  
  
  
K that's it! My first chapter of my first fic!!!! does the happydance OH and for those who don't know.. ningen is jap for human being(s) just incase you were wondering. K im done. Please r&r.  
  
Ja ne minna!! 


	2. Mission

. hmmm I think that there is some thing that I should mention just to mention . This is an AU fic. Hiei and Kurama have already joined up with Yusuke and Hiei has the shadow sword but doesn't use it all of the time. He has a sword that Kurama made for him called 'Katana no kanashimi'. (Sword of Sorrows - don't ask ^_^') Oh and I'm sorry if Hiei is a little OOC but that's just how he turned out. I have a feeling that he might be like that through the entire story. Oh well. K I'm done on with the next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama where are you? I know that you are here fox!!"  
  
A short man walked into the apartment that he shared with his best friend and lover. The small apartment smelled of roses as usual and there was a small trace of fresh cookies coming from the kitchen. Hiei went to the kitchen where he hoped to find Kurama. Sure enough as soon as he entered the small kitchen there stood Kurama..in a pink apron. Kurama turned toward the noise of someone entering the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"Well hello Hiei! I didn't hear you come in. I'm just finishing up some cookies. You want some?"  
  
"Umm no thanks. Uh Kurama why are you wearing an apron?"  
  
Kurama's smile turned sour as he frowned at Hiei. A look that purely said 'Why do you think?' now graced his face. Kurama had been acting like this a lot lately. He kept insisting that the air smelled different like there was something among them that just wasn't right.  
  
"Okokok... I get it. I got good news for you."  
  
"Really, what ever could it be? Well what ever it is it can wait until dinner is over."  
  
"Hmmm I'm not so sure that you would want to wait that long. I was just gonna' give you a chance to put that nose of yours to good use."  
  
"Like how?" Kurama replied raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure that he liked the tone in Hiei's voice. The last time that Hiei had that tone was when he had been concocting the plan to steal the three dark items. But it was for this reason that Kurama was also intrigued. "Tell me Hiei."  
  
Hiei smirked a little smirk that only the hot bad guys are capable of. He was happy to see that his fox was interested in his idea. "You know how you have been saying that you smell something in the air? Well I think that I have found it."  
  
Hiei looked to his tall lover and his smirk went to a smile. Kurama's face had gone ridged and his eyes wide. He looked like a predator ready to go on a hunt and this please Hiei. "I found a girl that hates the world with a passion. She even wants to be a demon."  
  
"And how do you know this? You didn't use your Jagan did you? Koenma forbade you to use it for your own convince."  
  
"I know that and no I didn't use it. I saw the girl on a computer-thiggy and she was writing something. It sounded as thought she was writing through a mind of a demon. Because of this, I believe that there is something evil in her and I think that you should go and investigate it. If that's ok with you."  
  
Hiei studied his friends face. He could tell that Kurama was turning this all over in his mind, soon a smile gracing his face.  
  
"K, I'll do it, but who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Kisei and she is 15. I believe that she goes to your school as well Kurama so keep a lookout. The only other thing that I can tell you is that she has purple hair dun- up in a ponytail and piercing back eyes."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened at this but then went back to its smiling state, his grin even wider than before.  
  
"Ok then Hiei. This will be a snap. Besides it sound like...fun."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yata! Sorry it took so long to do minna but I was having a writers block. I have laid out most of how I want the story to go but I will still take some suggestions. I like to here peoples different takes on my stories. Pleas r&r.  
  
Ja ne! voidsenshi 


	3. Deep thoughts in math class

KK here it is. Next ch. And with every new chapter there must be a disclaimer. Soooo I don't own any of the YYH characters but I do own Kisei and the teacher lady. K I'm done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know that feeling that you get when no one is around? That emptiness that seems to overwhelm you to the point that you can't even breath? What is that feeling and why do we get it. It is such a horrible feeling so why does it even exist. This feeling of just emptiness and incompleteness.  
  
People need people or so they say. But even when you are with people you still seem to get this feeling. It just won't go away. No matter how hard you try you can't seem to get it to leave you alone. So how do you get rid of it? Is that even possible? Can that happen. Can we get rid of this emptiness that builds up inside of us when we are alone. When we don't share our soul with another. The bitterness that come along for the ride with that emptiness when we see other people who have done what we have yet to do.  
  
And what do you do when that bitterness and emptiness become jealousy and hatred? What do you do then? Just sit around and wait for everything to be better? Some say that is what they do but do they really. How do they know what they are doing and exactly what they are thinking when the brightest scientists in the world have yet to even understand it.  
  
They say that you know yourself better than anyone but is that really true. How would they know that you know if you are the only one who knows. Adults make no sense. Everything that they preach to us seems pointless. The only reason that they do it is to make money. How many of the actually think that they are helping us. Us, the youth of the nation. They trust us with so much. To tell you the truth I weep for our county. To see what we kids see and to think that one day these people will be leaders. They will one day be the foundation for our country. Well all I can say is that it will go down in history as the end of the U.S. And to think of what the next generations will be like. We truly are a pitiful race. And I weep for us all. But there is nothing that we can do.  
  
The only possible way is to blow up the earth so that there is not another living thing out there. That way there would be no more pain. No more suffering. No more war. No more hunger and poverty. No more life. Every thing would be a dark and endless void. Quiet with out any disturbances. That is what everyone wants isn't it? That's all that I hear people say any more is that they just want some peace and quiet. All of those kids that commit suicide just wanted to be alone so that people would stop making fun of them. So why not get rid of everyone so that everyone will be happy. I think that it makes sense. What other alternative is there. No one can give me an answer so there for I must assume what I believe to be true. I trust my self and no one else. That way I cant get hurt. It keeps me safe to a point. It has taken me a long time to build up these walls and no one is going to take them down. No one. Never  
  
"Mrs. Kinomoto!!!! Are you paying attention?" Ms. Kuresawa shouted to the back of the room where Kiseimaru sat  
  
"mmmmm oh yes ma'am. Hai I am"  
  
"Well then why didn't you answer me?" Ms. K walked back to Kisei's desk and saw her note pad open to the story that Kisei had been working on. "Look Kisei, I know that you love to write but this is math class and you need to pay attention. I want you to leave your story writing at home understand?"  
  
"Hai Kuresawa-sensei."  
  
"Very well then…. Back to class"  
  
Everyone in the class returned their attention back to the front of the room. Well, all except for one. Kurama continued to look at Kisei with a smirk on his face.  
  
'Yep she is the one alright. I'll get her after school'  
  
There all done. I was getting really bored so I decided to continue this story. Hmmmm maybe this is just a dead story but oh well I still like to do the intros to the chapters ^_~  
  
Ja ne!  
  
voidsenshi 


	4. Meeting with Suuichi

Alright…..here's the deal. I'm not to sure that I want to continue this but………..i really don't have anything better to do and sence I'm sick…..I think that I will! _ KK enough about that. I don't own any YYH characters but I do own Kiseimaru (Kisei) so don't take her not that you would. K I'm done. On with the nexy chapter.  
  
  
  
"Stupid Kuresawa! She made me look like a dork in front of the entire class! And to top it off that Suuichi guy wouldn't stop staring at me and then he had on that smirk. He seems to be wherever I go!" Kisei continued to walk out of school when she got this feeling that she was being followed. "Hmmm I think that I am being followed"  
  
All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes from behind her. Kisei turned around and out of the bushes emerged Suuichi. 'I knew it. He is following me. That little….. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I should slap that pretty face of his…that…beautiful face and those….green…eyes (mental slap) stop that Kisei! You can't think of him like that. Well, not that every girl in school thinks of him like that. Grrr. Now I hate him even more'  
  
"Umm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
" yeah sure you didn't. You just stalk people everyday on your free time."  
  
"Well actually I wanted to ask you something."  
  
This caught Kisei off guard. She didn't expect him to want to ask her a question. She thought for sure that he was here to rag her about today in math class…like always did.  
  
"Umm really. Well then ok I guess. Ask away."  
  
"K can I see your story?"  
  
"NANI? Why would you want to see that? Look I'm not in the mood to play "keep away"  
  
" No no you got me all wrong. I just wanted to look it over. A lot of people make a big deal about your work and I wanted to read it for myself. That's all I swear."  
  
"Liar! I'm the only one who has ever read my work so there is no one to make that comment. What's the real reason?"  
  
"Look. Can I just please see it?"  
  
Suuichi made puppy dog eyes at her trying to get her to let him look at her writings. ' Hey if this works on the coldhearted Hiei then it should work on this girl. If I can get the story off of her then I can lead her to my place so Hiei can question her. That will make Koenma happy to know that we got the girl that he is looking for. That is…..if she is the one.'  
  
!@#$%^&*&*()(_+++_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!@#$%^&*()_(*(*&$#%^%#@  
  
sorry that this chapter is so short. I guess I'm sicker than I thought. I'll try to get the next chapter up to make up for the shortness of this chapter. K I'm done. Please r&r.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
voidsenshi 


	5. Reverse Psycology

Because of a certain someone *ahem* who has be telling me to continue I have decided that I would. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed this and for being patient with me and my writers block. I do not own YYH but I do own Kisei. That is all.  
  
#@!#$@^%#$^*%&^(*&()_++_)_*))*(&*&%&%$%#@%#&$*^%(&*^)(*)(*_+*+&*)(&)(%&^$*$* ^%(*^(*&$#&%$&%*((*&%  
  
"Well I guess that I could let you see it.. But you better promise not to laugh and that you will give it back!!"  
  
He nodded his head but Kisei still glared at him. She clearly did not want to lend him her story but there was something inside of her that was telling her to let him see it. She wasn't quite sure what it was but.........  
  
"Here."  
  
"What is this" Suuichi just looked at the small stack of paper that the girl had handed him. However, it seemed a little too thick to be the one that she was recently writing. "Is this the one that you were writing in Math?"  
  
"No. That one is in progress so it is not done yet. It wouldn't really make any sence." Kisei poked her two index fingers together. " But why would you want to read that one? This one is finished."  
  
"Well I will read this one if you will let me read the one that you were working on in class. I don't mind if it isn't done yet." He looked at her with kind eyes but he could see that she was skeptical to whether or not to give it to him. " If you don't agree then could it be that you have no faith in your writing or could it be that you know that it is no good and yo.."  
  
Kisei cut him short and anger was seething in her voice. " How DARE you!!! You have never read any of my stories and you have only started talking to me now, for some odd reason, SO HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH ACCUSATIONS??? HERE!!!" She shoved both the finished story and the unfinished one at Suuichi.  
  
He just smiled at her and accepted them. "Why thank you." 'Kami I love reverse psychology' Suuichi started to walk away , reading the stories, when Kisei spook up.  
  
"Hey where do you think you are going? I thought that you said that you would give them back to me!!!"  
  
"I will. But I also have to get home so that I can cook dinner for my roommate. You can come over for dinner if you want. I should be done with at least one of these tonight."  
  
Kisei seemed to be thinking it over. Finally she nodded her head and followed him. Never once did he look up from the paper that he was reading. It was amazing that he didn't get hit by a car. even if he did, she didn't think that he would have noticed.  
  
Finally they reached an apartment building and the went up to the 5th floor. Suuichi opened the door and looked in. He appeared to be looking for something..but once he felt that it was safe he opened the door and they both walked in.  
  
The room was HUGE!! There was a kitchen, living room, dinning room and two bedrooms. At on end there was a large balcony that just reached the top of a tree and the view of the city was beautiful.  
  
Suuichi's voice was what broke her out of her trance. " You can make yourself at home. My friend will be back soon and then we will eat. Kisei nodded and sat down infront of the TV. She didn't notice that Suuichi had ceased he actions and seemed to be concentrating on something.  
  
'Kurama.. I can feel that girl in our house. What is she doing there?'  
  
'I believe that I invited her for dinner... You may question her later if you want to.'  
  
'Hn. Fine. I'll be there in 25 min.'  
  
'Oh, and Hiei?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Please use the front door.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Thank you'  
  
#@!$#@^%&*()++_)_*()(*^^#%!@$#&^*&(*(&^)(*&_)&+(*+*+_*_*(*^&$#^%*(&^()*#!@#$ #@%^#^#*^$*&$*&^%(*)*)(_()*  
  
Well that is it!!! I think that I will write more to this.. But later. I did this for all of you that reviewed and to Rinny-chan who was on my case about taking my "happy Christmas" with continuing this. KK done. Please review. 


	6. Dinner Party

Kk, Here is the next chapter.and I tried to make it a little bit longer than I usually do. This one will be,..well.to say the least, interesting. Well now it is time for the disclaimers. Hiei-baabas would you do them for me *big glittery eyes*  
  
Hiei:..Hn.  
  
Voidsenshi: Thank you!! *glomps Hiei*  
  
Hiei: (shoves voidsenshi off) *koff* voidsenshi does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters that are menchioned in this story. She does own the character Kisei 'cause well, it is her character and is her name.  
  
Voidsenshi: Domo arigato Hiei-baabas! #@$#!%#&$&%&*%^*&$*^(%)*%&*%&*($#%@%$!@%^#@&$#*^$*$^(^%(&*%()^)&^(*&%*&$%^#$ @%^@^%#&#*^%#$*  
  
"Sorry about that....my roommate will be here soon. By the time that he gets here dinner will be ready and then we can eat. If that is ok with you..I mean..if you don't want to wait that long..I guess that I can give you what is ready." Suuichi gave Kisei a concerned look. He really wanted her to stay but he could not make her. There was something about her..  
  
Kisei on the other hand seemed to be thinking his proposition over in her mind. She wasn't quite sure whether or not it would be safe to stay here or not. What if Suuichi tried somethi-.. No, like that would ever happen. Anyone that remotely knew Minnamo Suuichi knew that he was the most modest guy in the entire school. But wait, what about his roommate? She knew nothing about him! That was reason enough to think of a reason to leave..wasn't it? "Well actually I think that I should get going. I mean, umm-"  
  
"Why, is it because of your parents?"  
  
"My...parents.? Oh yeah yeah! They don't know that I am here and ..well you know how parents get when they don't know where you are and all.....heheh so yeah. I'll just be on my way. Gomen Suuichi-san *bows*" 'Please PLEASE don't let him ask about my parents. What if he finds out that I live on my own!? That would be bad! I wouldn't have an excuse if that happened'  
  
Kisei started for the door when Suuichi spoke up.  
  
"Matte! You can give them a call from here if you want. Hiei should be here any moment now and dinner shouldn't last long. So you should be home before too late. But if you still can't then I will give you a ride home." Suuichi said all of this somewhat fast. He really wanted her to stay so that he could get to know her better and so that they could get to the bottom of this entire ordeal.  
  
"No thank you Suuichi-san. I really should be getting home." *bows*" Kisei was about to open the door when it was opened for her. And there on the other side of it was a boy that was a little bit shorter than her with spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. "Oh! Gomen. You must be."  
  
"Hiei.. Pleasure I'm sure." Hiei stalked into the room. He looked directly at the kitsune while he got dinner out of the oven. "You better not have burned dinner kitsune! That was a pretty lengthy conversation that you were having."  
  
Suuichi sat dinner on the table and walked back into the kitchen. The smirk in Hiei's face told him that he had listened to their entire conversation. 'Well now.. I will have to teach the little koorime a lesson' "Hi~ei-kun.?"  
  
*gulp* 'What do you want fox?'  
  
"Could you set the table for me? (insert puppy dog eyes) Please?" Suuichi put on his best face but Hiei just frowned. "What ever you want..Kurama."  
  
"Nani? Who is 'Kurama'? I thought that his name was Suuichi?" Kisei was in her normal spaced out state and with the introductory of this new name did not help matters any. However, her comment had caused Suuichi (Kurama) to become nervious.  
  
"Uhhh well..ano, I guess that you could call it sort of a nick-name."  
  
Kisei seemed to consider this. Hiei opened his mouth to make a comment when Kurama shot him a dirty look. He closed his mouth and put his scowl back into place and waited for Kisei to reply.  
  
"Well now.... Isn't Kurama an odd nick-name for Suuichi? I mean where the hell did you get that one from? I don't see the conne-"  
  
"Well I think that it is time that we ate dinner so that Kisei-chan can get home to her parents so they don't worry." Kurama didn't want to have to explain about his name, him, Hiei, and any other weird topic that would come up. He figured that it would be better if it came up at the appropriate time.  
  
They all went to the table and started to eat. Everything was quiet and Kisei started to get a little bit nervious...so being her she decided to make conversation.  
  
"Ano..Suuichi-san? How far have you gotten in my story?"  
  
This made Suuichi smile. He had wanted to get on the topic of her story but wasn't sure how he was going to bring it up. 'This is perfect! It is the opportunity that I was looking for.'  
  
"Well I haven't read much of it since we got home..but what I have read seems really good."  
  
"What do you write about?" Both Suuichi and Kisei turned to look at Hiei. He had been quiet all dinner and they had forgotten that he was there. Kisei just stared at the short man sitting in front of her. For the first time, she looked straight into his eyes. They seemed to draw her in to the point that she could not escape. 'Wow..How often does a girl get to eat with not one but TWO bishonen? I thought that Suuichi was hot but he has nothing on his roommate. With that spiky black hair, that great build, and those piercing....red..eyes..(mental slap) What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know him very well!!!! Stll..*mental shrug* he is REALLY hot...and short..but not too much shorter than I am so it is not that bad. Wait...didn't he ask me a question? Hmmmmm I don't really rember..'  
  
A sudden outburst shook Kisei from her thoughts.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION NINGEN!!!!! YOU CAN AT LEAST ANSWER ME INSTEAD OF STARING AT ME LIKE THE BAKA THAT YOU ARE!!!! JUST GIVE ME AN ANSWER!!!!!!!"  
  
Now Kisei is really a laidback kind of person but when you push her too much she will loose her temper and not think about what she is saying. To say the least...Hiei just pushed he too far.  
  
"WHY YOU UNGREATFULL LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION THAT YOU ASKED ME!!! THE LEAST THAT YOU CAN DO IS BE A LITTLE BIT PATIENT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Well, that was her loosing her temper...  
  
"I MEAN CAN I HELP IT IF I GOT TWO VERY SEXY BISHONEN SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME????? I CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT I JUST HAVE TO STARE 'CAUSE IT IS NOT EVERY DAY THAT I GET TO SEE SUCH FINE SPECIMENS OF THE MALE SPECIES!!! REALLY!! IF THERE WERE SOMEONE REALLY HOT SITTING INFRONT OF YOU.WOULDN'T YOU STARE?"  
  
...and that was her saying too much  
  
!@#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$##@!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^^&*())_+__+_(*&%&@*&$(*% )(*^_(*^(&*%&$^%#%^  
  
I am finally done. *stretches* Sorry if it is long..well for me that is and if it is a bit of a cliff hanger. Don't you just want to know how they will react? I know that I do! Wait..I DO know, I am the writer. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! *koff* KK done. Please review. *bows* 


	7. LIttle Fantasies

Hello to all!!!! Sry that this chappy took so long. I guess that I just was not in the mood to really write. oh well. I think that I should inform you all that this chapter is the thoughts of Kisei, Suuichi (Kurama), and Hiei after Kisei's little outburst. They will be talking in first person sooo yeah. I hope that I do not confuse you all. Oh and when there are "mind scenes" I put them in script format so that you could follow them better. Now for the disclaimers: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters that are mentioned in this story. I do however own Kisei. Now enough of my rambling...On with the fic!  
  
@!#$@^%#&%$#*^$(%^(*&%)*^)*(&+_+_()*&*(^*&%$^^%#%^@!$#!%#@^#(&^$(&%(*%(*%(*& %(*$$@#$^@^%@&%$@$#  
  
*gulp* 'I can't believe that I just said that!!! What the heck was I thinking!! He is going to kill me.and not only that....how will Suuichi react? I bet that his ego will be complete now that he officially has the entire female school population after him!!! But then again...what if...  
  
^mind scene^  
  
Kisei: Gomen *bow* I wasn't thinking. (looks at Suuichi with big glittery eyes) Please forgive me?  
  
Suuichi: (sexy look) Oh but of course. You see the truth is.. I have had a crush on you for some time now. I was just unsure of your feelings toward me. (pulls Kisei into his arms) *whisper* Kisei-chan  
  
Kisei: *whisper* Suuichi-kun. (leans in for kiss-)  
  
^mind scene cut short^  
  
*blush blush* hehe nononono. if that happened I would just DIE! However...what if..  
  
^continuing where we left off^  
  
(leaning in for kiss)  
  
Hiei: Ahem!  
  
(Kisei and Suuichi look up still in each other's arms)  
  
Hiei: You are not the only one to take a liking to her fox. Who said that you had first dibs?  
  
Suuichi: Well, I have known her longer than you have... so there! (sticks out tongue)  
  
Kisei: Now now boys.. There is enough of me to go around. Why don't we all share?  
  
(Hiei and Suuichi look at each other with sly looks on their faces and get the sexy evil smile)  
  
Hiei+Suuichi: What a great idea.  
  
^end mind scene^  
  
*giggle* that would never happen..at least I don't think that it would. Wait. did he refer to me as a "ningen"?  
  
#mean while Hiei was having thoughts of his own#  
  
..................... Did that onna just say what I think that she just said? Did she refer to me.no not just me..Kurama as well. Did she refer to us as " two very sexy bishonen"? Is that what these ningens call flattery? By the look on her face I don't think that she meant for it to come out that way. She looks very..oh what is that ningen word that Yusuke uses to refer to Keiko..oh yes.pretty. She looks pretty when she blushes like that not to mention that she has a temper to rival my own. She could be very useful to me. Hn. never mind I forgot that that Koenma wanted her for some reason.. Oh well. If I end up having to work with her, at least she looks better than Kuwabara. *mental shudder* Darn him for liking Yukina. Hmmm I wonder what that fox thinks of her little out burst. He did seem to take a liking to her when I gave him the mission. I should look into that.  
  
#Kurama's thoughts#  
  
Well now.. I was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. I had no idea that she was even remotely interested in me let alone Hiei as well. She doesn't strike me as that type of person. However, this now means that the entire female population of our school likes me. *sigh* Oh well. I wonder how Hiei will react. He does have a smirk on... his face. wait a moment. HIEI!!!!  
  
^ Hiei jumped in his chair and glared in Kurama's direction^  
  
Serves you right listening in on my thoughts without telling me. *hmph* Still.... I do think that it is rather interesting that she is showing an interest in both of us. Hmmm what if...  
  
^mind scene^  
  
Kisei: I am so sorry for my outburst. I just could not contain my love for you both anymore. This was not the way that I had intended to tell you . I hope that you both will not shun me away from your hearts because of this.  
  
Kurama: Of course not. How could I ever even think about doing such a thing! The truth is... I believe that I am falling in love with you as well. (grabs her and gives her a VERY passionate kiss)  
  
Kisei: *blush*  
  
^end mind scene^  
  
Hmm that was good but I think that I can make it better...  
  
^continuation of mind scene^ Hiei: Kurama... I thought that you loved me?  
  
Kurama: You know that I do koi. But now I think that we should turn out duet into a trio. I know that you have an attraction toward her as well.  
  
Hiei: *slight blush* You are correct in that thinking. So hand her over.  
  
Kurama: Iie, I have a better idea. Why do we not move this into the bedroom?  
  
Hiei: (evil sexy smirk) Agreed.  
  
Kisei: *blush bright red* Sounds..like..fun.  
  
Kurama: We don't have to if you don't want to.  
  
Kisei: No, it could be VE~RY interesting.  
  
(all three walk into the bed room and Hiei shuts the door)  
  
^end mind scene^  
  
That was MUCH better.... (thinks longer on the subject) KURSO!!! (blood has just spurted from his nose and he notices that Hiei has a small trickle as well.) Hn.... so Hiei what did you think of my little fantasy?  
  
'I have only one thing to say.'  
  
And...?  
  
'You really are a hentai at heart'  
  
Yep!  
  
^end all thoughts^  
  
Kisei looked around at the two boys faces and realized that they both had bloody noses.  
  
"Ano, why are your noses bleeding"  
  
Kurama and Hiei just looked at each other and then back at Kisei with smirks that clearly said that they were up to know good. Kurama was the first to speak.  
  
"Oh.. We were just thinking about you comment...and its possibilities."  
  
"My...comments...possibilities"  
  
"*sigh* In short, Kurama was being a hentai."  
  
Kisei just blushed and looked up at Kurama who looked like he was about to kill Hiei. Hiei did not seem phased at all by the look.  
  
"I think that it would be best if we finished dinner so that we can continue with our conversation."  
  
At that, everyone went back to eating.  
  
%$@%@&%$@*@*#($(&$)%)^_*^+&*+*(&+()&)^*&%*&$*^%#&$@%&$@%@#&#*^%#*^#*^%#*^%#* (^%(*&^(*&()*&^$%^  
  
Well now that was interesting.. Hope that you all liked it and were not too confused my ..uh...can't think of a word to enter here. *shrugs* I guess that I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please R&R. Now that I am done rambling... you may all continue with your lives.  
  
~voidsenshi 


	8. Koenma Appears!

Well here it is.. the next chapter. Ale-Bloody-Roses, I hope that I did not take too long with this one and thank you for reviewing. Gotta' love those reviews!!! *koff* Ummm do yeah on with the disclaimers! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kisei cause.well..she is me!!! So on with the story!!  
  
$#@%#*^%($(%)&_&+()^*(^&*%&$^#^*%#*^%$(^%)*%^_(^+*^)&*%(&^$&%#*%^#*%&*%^)(*& ^)(*&^)(  
  
After dinner there was an eerie silence. Hiei, who saw that this was going nowhere fast, decided that he would like some alone time to talk to the strange girl.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Kurama had been lost in his own thoughts about how to start up a conversation when Hiei had spoken his name. "Yes Hiei?"  
  
"I was wondering if we had any flavored snow left. Preferably the mint one."  
  
At this statement Kisei looked up with a confused look on her face. "Flavored snow? What is that? I have never heard of it before."  
  
Kurama looked at her with a smile on his face. "Not to worry.. It is just ice-cream. Hiei just refers to it as 'flavored snow'. And I think that we might be all out of mint but we do have some vanilla left."  
  
"Vanilla is too bland. Why don't you go out and get some more fox?" Kurama looked like he was considering Hiei's suggestion when Kisei piped up with a suggestion of her own.  
  
"Umm.. Do you have any root beer?"  
  
"I believe that we have some left", Kurama stated, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kisei blushed and looked down at her hands. "Well since Hiei thinks that vanilla is too plain, why don't you just make some root bear floats so that there will be more flavor and you won't have to go out this late to get the mint flavor." She was still looking at her hands when she finished. The thought of being alone with Hiei for more than 5 minutes worried her. Right now she was desperate to get Suuichi to stay home with them.  
  
Kurama's eyes lit up with the idea. "That sounds good. What do you think koib- *ahem* Hiei?" He first looked at Hiei, who just smirked at his lovers little slip up and then to Kisei who still had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hn. I don't see why you are still so secretive about it. It is not like this girl is going to black mail you are anything." Hiei had a smirk on his face. He loved tormenting Kurama about his social issues though he could never quite grasp why his kitsune did not want their secret out in the open. It seemed to him that it would be much easier if they could let it out then try to conceal it from everyone.  
  
Once again he looked at Kurama who was blushing and looked like a dear in headlights. "If she still doesn't like you despite your little secret then she is not all that I thought her to be."  
  
"What the hell does that mean? What secret are you talking about?" Kisei looked up at Suuichi with big pleading eyes. "Suuichi-kun..onegai? Tell me?"  
  
Kurama just kept on blushing. This was defenently not the way he wanted things to going. 'We are supposed to be finding out about her secrets, not mine!' "I think it is time to change the subject or else no ice-cream at all."  
  
Surprisingly enough this silenced the two. Kurama looked at the two people in front of him and sighed. "I guess then that I will go and make us some root bear floats."  
  
"Thank you Suuichi-kun"  
  
Kurama blushed at the affectionate ending that Kisei used. "You are very welcome." With that he left the room.  
  
'Now is my chance to get to know her better' thought Hiei. He had wanted to get Kurama to leave the room so that he could interrogate the girl on his own. Knowing Kurama, he would object to some of Hiei's questions. "So are you going to tell me what you write about?"  
  
The question had caught Kisei off guard and she choked on her water. "*sputter* What did you just ask me?"  
  
" *sigh* I asked you what you wrote about. That was what we were talking about before your "little" outburst." Hiei smirked at the blush that crept over Kiser's cheeks. 'She really is quite cute when she blushes.wait..nonononono! There is no way in the dark flames of the Makai that I will fall for this ningen! Besides, I already have Kurama, so I don't need anyone else. However, Kurama seems to be taking an interest in her as well and we might just want to continue our blood line.hmmmm. Still, she is just a ningen' "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"No I won't tell you. It is really none of your business."  
  
"You are letting Kurama read them, are you not?"  
  
"Well yes..but he asked to read them. If you want to know so badly then why don't you read them yourself?"  
  
"Because it would be much easier to hear it from you. Besides, I do not wish to entertain myself.just to get information. I feel an eerie reikai energy coming from you. It is a very unusual energy that I have never felt before."  
  
Kisei once again had a confused look on her face. " Umm what is Reikai energy?"  
  
All of a sudden a *pop* can be heard and Koenma appears.  
  
"Hiei I forbid you to say anything more to this girl! She must be enlightened before we decide weather or not she is the one that we are looking for."  
  
"Hn. Fine then.have it your way. I really don't care. All that I care about is finding out what I want to know."  
  
"And what is that Hiei?" Koenma fixed Hiei with a stern look. He knew the fire demon's past records and was trying to be cautious. Knowing that he could very easily loose his temper, Koenma decided that he would let Hiei do some of the questioning.  
  
"What I want to know is if she is a demon or not. She seems like she could be one but her reikai energy is like nothing that I have ever felt before." Hiei was starting to get impatient. All that he wanted from this is answers and it looked like it would be a while before he got any. Koenma sensed the impatience and rising anger in the young demon's voice and decided to interrupt.  
  
"Hiei. Now let us not be to forward with the subject. I told you that I wanted to enlighten her before we question."  
  
"AND I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE IS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was dead silence in the room as everyone stared at Hiei.  
  
#@!^%#$#*^%$&^%)^)*_&_+)*(&_(^*%&^$^@#%$!@^%@&#*&$(*%)*&%^*^_*_(_*^  
  
Yatta!!! Finally done! Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I should be getting the chapters out sooner because I want to enter this fic in a contest but,,,,umm..have to finish it first ^_^;. So yeah.. Well R&R.onegai?  
  
~voidsenshi 


End file.
